Hearts Without Chains
by myvanderwaal
Summary: Santana's 21, she shares a dysfuncional relationship based on sex with her historical first love Brittany and lives with her two long time best friends Quinn and Noah. Her life is empty and she feels constantly numb. One night, while she's running away from her problems, she bumps into someone who happens to turn her world upside down. Dantana. [M]
1. All I Want

**Title:** Hearts Without Chains[*]

**Fandom:** Glee

**Pairing(s):** Dani/Santana [+ hints of Quinn/Puck]

**Rated:** M - and for a good reason.

**[+]:** What if, romance, angst, OOC.

**Intro:** Santana's 21, she shares a dysfuncional relationship based on sex with her historical first love Brittany and lives with her two long time best friends Quinn and Noah. Her life is empty and she felt costantly numb. One night, while she's ranning away from her problems, she bumps into someone who happens to turn her world upside down. Dantana.

**N/A**: Oh man, I just posted my first fanfic on this site.. YAY. So, since I'm the new kid here, easy on me, ok? okay *throws random kisses*. This is completely a Dantana story, so if you don't like/ship it don't read it. Clear as cryst-Demetria Lovato's buried gayness.  
>I'm sorry for all the mistakes, most likely you will find them. *flies away*<p>

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Glee.. duh.

[*] Yup, it is. It's Hearts Without Chains by Ellie Goulding. *cries*

[***]

It was a not-so-typical Sunday morning; Brittany showed up at the apartment door with pure lust in her eyes, precise like a clock, and without any kind of hesitation Santana carried her to the bedroom and started to make her scream.

The problem was that they didn't know about Quinn and Puck, who were in the living room making _their_ own buisnesses in _their_ own apartment.

Because, yes, after all that was their apartment.

And Santana was a simple host, 'cause the couple was just helping her.

And yet, from the past four months, they started to get seriously worried about her.

"_Faster_."

Santana could already feel Brittany's body burning against her own, still cold and hopeless.

She was currently sleeping with the girl who broke her heart plenty of times, and the worst thing was that she didn't even care.

Her mind and her heart just stopped working, her eyes stopped shining. They were empty, dark and cold.

Plus, the sex between the two of them was always something that brushed the violence. There was no sign of love, just pure and dirty _sex_.

And for Santana that kind of sex never meant anything.

"S-San.. wait, you're hurting me," Brittany cried as the brunette continued moving her fingers inside her faster and faster.

"Be quiet," the latina ordered emotioneless.

She was fucking Brittany Pierce against a wall for God knows how long and she still couldn't feel a thing, instead she felt sick.. and constantly in war with herself.

Since when she became so.. _numb_?

She really didn't know. Her head was too crowded by Brittany's moans to find a damn answer.

Truth was that no one really knew what was going on in her mind, but for Quinn the whole "I don't give a fuck anymore" attitude started from Finn's death. And Puck seemed to agree pretty quickly.

Brittany arched her back, quickly streghtnening the grip on Santana's shoulders. "O-Oh my.. my GOD, SANTANA!" She screamed in pleasure, finally feeling herself at the edge as Santana helped her riding her second orgasm.

Meanwhile, Quinn Fabray was laying on the white couch of her the living room, quietly broswing her _Vogue_ megazine, legs on her long time friend (with all the benefits in the world) Noah Puckerman's lap - as he was lazily watching a reply of a football match -, and the volume of the tv trying desperately to cover the sound of Brittany's moans.

"I swear to god I'm gonna kill her once for all." Quinn mumbled under her breath as she started to cover her ears with Noah's arms.

"If I wasn't a man I'd probably help you." He laughed wrapping his arms around Quinn's neck, resting his chin on the top of her head.

Quinn felt herself relax a bit into her ex's hug, but a loud moan destroyed her self-control again, for probably the third time in only five minutes.

Laughing at the nevrotic reaction of the blonde, Noah let go of her and rested her head on the keyboard couch.

Quinn inhaled deeply, but before she could stood up and burst into her best friend's room just to slap the shit out of her, a voice from the hallway brought both at the reality.

"Hi guys," Brittany smirked in their direction, her shirt slightly opened at the bottom, exposing her belly - for Noah's joy, and Quinn's a little less.

The couple waved almost mechanically; Quinn mostly for anger, Noah for the perfect view that he had of Brittany's abs.

"This needs to end," Quinn muttered as her words were full of undisguised reluctance for the other blonde.

She brought two fingers at the bridge of her nose, trying to calm her nerves.

Failing.

"Bye!" Brittany's voice filled the walls, slowly ending with the sound of the door closing.

"I can't believe she's still sleeping with that cheater. I mean, is sh- Noah! Are you even listening to me?" she asked retorically while Noah continued to blink with a dumb smile written all over his face.

"NOAH!" the blonde yelled, elbowing him on the side as the victim finally jumped a little.

"What the hell, Quinn?" He screamed in pain, rubbing his side with an hilarious pout. "She might be mean but I'm still sexual frustrated from ou-" he tried to argue, but Quinn's raised eyebrow prevented him.

Quinn stood up and walked towards Santana's room, side to side with Puck.

"Santana Lopez, I hope you are presentable and if you're not then there's nothing I haven't already seen before!" Quinn yelled starting to knock at her best friend's door.

"Wait, what?" Puck mumbled, still following the blonde-headed fury, who quickly opened the door and burst into the room.

Santana was laying on the guest room's bed wearing nothing but her black ripped jeans and her matched bra. Legs crossed over each other and eyes closed. "What do you want?" her words mangled by the stick of the cigarette rolling from a corner of her mouth to the other.

"What we wan- ok, listen to me Lopez, how long do you think you can keep shatter yourself like this?" Quinn asked with her hands on her hips.

"Like what, mom?" the Latina asked without really meaning to, in fact she didn't care a damn about the blonde-headed's telling-off.

"As much as we care about you, Santana, we're not going to pay for you forever like you're some kind of a toddler. You need to find a job and mostly to stop sleeping around with Brittany!"

Santana opened an eye, finding the scene in front of her extremely hilarious. "I appreciate your interest, blondie, but this whole Brittany thing doesn't concern you."

"When our best friend gets hurt the thing concern us!" Puck intruded, both Quinn and himself were tired of this image of their best friend.

Lately Santana seemed so.. numb, lost, desperate. And as their best friends, they couldn't handle that kind of situation anymore.

At Puck's words, Santana seemed to finally understand that she wasn't just hurting herself, but also the only two people she ever cared about.

She stood up from the bed, wore a white shirt and her leather jacket at the foot of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked her, almost scared by the possible answer. "Please don't go where I'm thinking you're going."

Santana sighed, slightly shaking her head. "I just need to breathe."

"Ok." Both Quinn and Puck answered, watching their best friend leave another time.

Santana was walking for hours in the middle of New York, among the thousands and more lights of the city.

It started to rain just a few minutes ago, but people already started to cover theirselves with their umbrellas. Santana didn't even bother lifting the hoodie of her jacket.

Cold hands buried in the pockets, she just kept crossing the lanes, careless of the fast cars that could hit her at any moment.

With the thumb of her left hand she raised the volume of the ipod in her pocket a little bit, so that she couldn't hear not even one of the voices or sounds around her. _All I want_ by Kodaline kept playing on repeat in her ears, echoing her thoughts.

_"But if you loved me,_

_why'd you leave me?"_

Sadly, the feeling of chocking never left her, the lump in her throat seemed to laugh at how pathetic she became in the last months.

Fortunately, in a way or another, she found herself on the safe side of the road without any type of wings, halo or white suit, but karmically she bumped into someone, creating a collision of loose papers. Usually, she didn't care a bubblegum about the victim of her frenetic step, so she kept walking.

_"Take my body,_

_take my body.."_

"_Damn_!" She heard the voice speaking over the loud sound of the rain as she removed a cap from her ear.

Santana didn't know what the hell tripped in her mind in that moment, maybe it was the insistence of the rain or maybe the panic in that voice, but she soon found herself groaning loudly and came back to the impact point of ten seconds before.

She knelt at the foot of the sheets, eager to rectify her mistake.

And the it hit her.

"Shit.." the latina mumbled under her breath. She froze for a second and for the very first time in months she actually felt something breaking at the top of her chest.

And that something was _guilt_.

Papers were everywhere on the ground and around her, beautiful drawings ruined by rain second by second.

"Very nice of you to help me!" the person said sarcastically, slight anger dressing her voice.

_"All I want is,_

_and all I need is.."_

The first thing she noticed about the girl in front of her were her hands, the bottom of them were crossed by tattoes who covered her wrists.

At least everything about that hands made Santana think that she was a girl, and the confirmation arrived when the Latina slowly lifted her gaze, meeting the most beautiful pair of chocolate orbs she ever saw in her entire life.

Their hands brushed slightly against each other and Santana's breath caught in her throat as she shivered in advance.

"_Holy shit_" was the very first thing that Santana tought in that moment. Very classy, yes, but _whatever_; the girl was supposed to be her age, she had perfect red lips and long and brown hair.

The rain and her hurry to get up prevented her from knowing more.

_"To find somebody"_

"I'm sorry," Santana said sincerely once she finished recovering all the papers.

_"I'll find somebody"_

"No, it's just.. it was an accident, it's ok," the girl spoke even if the whole situation wasn't okay and Santana perfectly knew it.

Even tough the rain was still wetting New York's ground, Santana was still kneeling down, her gaze firmly on the papers in her hands.

"I don't know about you, stranger, but the idea of catching a flu doesn't really attract me," she chuckled loudly, bringing her folder over her head and bringing tha latina to reality.

_"Like you"_

"I'm.. I'm so sorry for your drawings." Santana mumbled feeling most guilty then ever, watching as the brunette in front of her just shrugged and smiled lightly.

_Damn, this girl._

She realize she stared a little too long when the girl started laughing and shaking her head.

"Look, you can keep them if you want to." She smiled gesturing towards Santana's hands.

The latina stood up and frowned, but then she quickly looked down and notice the girl's drawings still in her hands.

"Really?" She asked quickly, and at the girl's nod, she the first time in months, a sincere and true smile.

"Absolutely." The shorter girl answered kindly.

Santana cleared her throat. "What about a coffee?"

"Wh- You mean now?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, if you're not busy."

"I.."

"I have to pay you back."

The girl playfully glared at her. "What if you're a serial killer?"

Santana stared at her for a moment, realizing how truly beautiful the girl was. It took her breath away. "What if I'm not?"

"You're pretty confident, huh?" the brunette asked retorically, the rain still hitting her face.

Santana nodded her head, unabled to hide the smile that finally convinced the shorter girl.

"Ok then, I think I'll take the chance." She laughed.

I think I will too. Santana tought, and she meant it.


	2. Taking Chances

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Glee.. _duh_.

- I'm so awfully sorry for all the mistakes, really.

* * *

><p>II.<p>

_"I just want to start again,_

_maybe you can show me how to try,_

_maybe you could take me in,_

_somewhere underneath your skin."_

They ran away from the traffic of the center, finding themselves in a diner that the artist quickly recognized as safe despite the time.

It didn't take long to Santana to figure out that she was in good hands - the girl just seemed to know every inch of New York as the palm of her hand.

After ordering two simple coffee, they both shared a table down the room.

Somehow, they were both curious to know each other better.

"So, how long have you been in the big city?" The artist asked as she rested her cold hands around the cup in front of her.

"For about.. four months, I guess. I share the apartment with my best friends." Santana replied, a small shrug crossing her shoulders.

"Ow, you're a new bee." The artist smiled teasingly as the brunette nodded her head, smiling as well. "I transferred here when I was fourteen and I stayed at Killian's house until I got eighteen. Now I share my own apartment with my dumb best friend."

Santana assumed a questioning look. "Who's Killian?"

The girl sighed. "He's.. the father I've never had. I mean, my biological father is still alive and everything, but he never accepted my dream of being an artist, travelling the world and maintaining myself doing what I love. He continued to smother me with money with the hope that doing that he would easily corrupted me, so.. we've never had a strong bound. Anyway, one night I decided to run away, so I called my best friend who happily agreed to my plan. I took my guitar and never looked back. We saw every inch of New York and found a job as performers in a Diner, since a men saw us singing a duet in Central Park. In that Diner I met Killian, an afro american failed musician who worked as cashier. He's a force of the nature and he offered us to stay with him. He basically grown us up."

Killian was one of those people who found themselves to be compared to guardian angels - and he had always been to Dani. Killian had always spurred her to pursue her dreams, not to be overwhelmed by anything or anyone and that there was no reason to be ashamed of what made her happy. Plus, he just continued to fuel her love for art, even after she and Sebastian had moved - whatever he was doing in his small apartment in Brooklyn, he was with her. Lately, he had been spending most of his monthly salary in the material that would have enriched the girl's arsenal.

"Wow, that's.. wow." Santana commented, unable to say more.

Her gazed reaction caused the girl to smile softly. "What about you, stranger?"

"How can I compete with your story?"

"I guess we'll never found out until you tell me."

Santana smiled as she began to speak. "Ok, so, I'm from Lima Heights, a really small and brutal place in Ohio who tempered my character. In high school I was this sort of a bitch, especially with my actual best friend, and until a little less ago I worked in a bar where girls danced in a cage."

The brunette frowned lightly as a questioning look crossed her face. "Wait, like that group of girls from Coyote Ugly?"

The latina nodded, suddenly nervous as she waited for the younger girl's reply, who's just ended up smiling.

Santana dared raise her eyes towards her, who was returning the gaze with a sweet smile on her lips. "I understand that you don't know me, but you must know that I'm the last person to judge," she said widening the bending, showing a row of perfect white teeth.

Something in Santana's chest just melted, scaring the hell out of her.

Since when she reacted like _that_ for so little? Another question without an answer to occupied her already full mind.

"You use a lot of colors." Santana changed the subject, letting her fingernails slip on the papers that were occupied the table.

"And why, in your opinion?" The smaller of the two challenged.

"Probably because that's how you're inside." The latina replied simply, sliding her gaze between the drawings anywhere but in the folder. ".. What?" She asked after the other girl didn't say anything.

But then, the artist just smiled. "Nothing," she replied.

Santana nodded without really meaning to. She just wanted to know what those smiles were hiding, so she dared to stare at her, who was remaining her elbows on the table and sliding the finger along the edge of the cup, as her wet hair surrounded her face perfectly.

Saying that she was beautiful would be an understatement.

Well, one thing was certain; that girl was definitely a mistery.

"So.. how does this work? You only do pencil drawings?" the latina asked genuinely curious.

"Of course not, they're just sketches that I do when I'm inspired and after I finished my course at University. When we bumped into each other I was coming back home from Central Park." she explained.

"You stay out that long after your courses?"

"It depends.. like I said it's all about inspiration. I usually sketch what haunts my thoughts at the moment, I never draw or paint according to any kind of rule. I just let myself get carried away by my emotions." She explained. "But.. yeah, as you can see every drawing has its story."

Santana nodded as she let her gaze met another drawing.

"Oh, that's a girl in my same art course. Sometimes we take metropolitan together and walk along the University." Dani explained. "She's pretty cool.. I mean, whoever has the brave to dye their hair multicolor deserves a drawing." She added, causing Santana to chuckle.

More the two of them talked, more the time slowed and the bar emptied as they were the only customers in there.

"You want to know more about this one, don't you?" The artist smiled as she noticed Santana staring at one drawing in particular; it depicted a woman in her fifties, read wrinkles to ply her tired face and long blonde hair falling on her shoulders.

"She was my literature teacher during high school, cancer has nipped her a few months ago." She sighed as sadness started to fill in her voice. "When I was a little less than a teenager I tended to act like a rebel, you know.. skipping class and smoking during the breaks with my boyfriend of the time and my actual best friend," the girl explained. "Once I even tripped the fire alarm," she added with a slight chuckle.

"No way," Santana couldn't help but laugh at the tought.

"No, no, I swear, I was seriously hopeless!" The artist laughed along with her. "Anyway, one day she came to my art class looking for me, she said I just failed her last literature's test, but she was absolutely confident about my potential.. so she let me do it again. After I passed that test, she started to bring me back on the right track. She even noticed my artistic abilities since I used to draw about basically everything I found interesting enough to put on paper."

Santana just listened to her amazed, but then she remembered what the girl said before.

"So, if you have a boyfriend.. why there are no drawings of him?"

"I never said I have one," the girl shrugged slightly, taking a sip of the hot coffee from the her cup.

"You said that in high school you dated a guy," Santana argued.

"Exactly.. in high school." She stated as Santana cocked her head to the side.

"Let's just say that he's been so good with me that he brought me to prefer girls," the artist replied sarcastically, meanwhile the latina started chocking on her coffee, almost spitting it out all over the table.

She never really cared that much about people's reaction at that microscopic detail of her life, there were so many other things more interesting about her other than her sexual orientation. "Don't get too excited," She added laughing as the latina playfully glared at her for the second time that night.

"So, you dance.." The artist changed the subject and Santana mentally thanked her.

"I'm a dancer, yes."

"In a cage." The artist replied as a wide smile spreaded on her lips.

".. whatever." Santana mumbled. "Hey, you said you wouldn't judge!" She added causing the other girl to burst out into laughing.

"I'm not judging at all! I'm just saying.. you _like _dancing?"

Santana didn't think twice as she nodded. "Absolutely."

"Why?"

"'Cause it makes me feel free, even tough it sounds pretty cliché." Santana said as the girl nodded smiling. And in that moment, the latina realized the reason of all those questions.

"Then why doing something you love in the wrong way?" The artist asked rhetorically, playing with the edge of the empty cup board.

"Why are you asking me all of this?"

The brunette opened her mouth to answer when, suddenly, a voice echoed trough the walls. "Bed time, girls!" Brian, the owner, spoke as he smiled at the two.

"Wait, we've been here for about three hours," Santana finally realized as she stood up from her chair, soon followed by the girl in front of her.

The brunette's gaze faded another time on the drawings that she now owned. "I'm still incredibly sorry for ruining them.." she mumbled quietly as she recovered every drawing from the table.

"It's not big deal, really. I have plenty of those." The artist reassured her as she wrapped her white scarf around her neck. "See you around, stranger."

"Wait!" she called after her as the girl stopped walking towards the exit and turned around. "I don't even know your name." Santana mumbled akwardly, looking down at her shoes - 'cause, let's be honest, when in ages she ever found a girl _that _interesting to actually ask for her name? Most probably never.

The artist smiled softly at her statement. "It's Danielle."

Santana's stomach twisted by the violent flicker that name got her. "Santana."

It was surreal; they talked for hours but never formally presented.

"Well, it's been a pleasure, Santana. More or less.." Danielle stated, playfully whispered the end of the sentence, glancing down at the folder in the latina's hands before bursting into a warm laugh at Santana's reaction.

"Oh come on, stop messing with me!" the latina yelled after her, enabled to stop her smile from getting wider and wider.

_Damn, that girl._

[***]

Danielle Harper came back home around half past one in the night, lazily throwing herself on the couch as soon as she opened her apartment's door.

She didn't even had the strenght to carry her tired body into her bed, so she stayed on the surface of the couch still fully clothed. _Not cool._

Every time she tried to close her eyes, the image of that girl broke over her eyelids. Dani didn't even dare wondering if the thing could be considered good or bad.

'Cause after all, she hardly knew her.

Somehow, she managed to fall asleep with an arm pressed firmly against the top of her face.

The next morning she awoke in the worst of the ways. Falling.

The deafening noise of her own alarm forced her to open her eyes, while she rolled on her side and buried her face against the back of the couch.

Another noise suddenly echoed trough the walls as she rolled for the second time, this time ending up on the floor.

"Sssh-_SHIRLEY TEMPLE!_" She cursed loudly, resting her palms on the floor to start getting up, only to find out that her back was a complete mess.

Despite her back and the fall, that day seemed pretty promising, or so reassured the sky miraculously cloudless.

But after took a hot bath, she felt herself relaxing a bit. She changed in a simple white shirt and a pair of black jeans and returned towards the living room.

That day, Dani also woke with an urgency of paint rarely heard lately, which had to count something pretty positive.

She quickly found herself in the middle of her open-space living room, looking for a clean paintbrush among the multitude of dirty ones.

Once she found it, she dipped it in a black oil color, slightly tainting the canvas. She kept leaving random black marks for a couple of hours, cursing herself as soon as she realized what she was painting: Santana's profile had begun to take shape, her sharp cheekbones crashing at the paint's half-height.

Dani didn't even heard the door open when suddenly, sly as a cat, she felt the slight pressure of a chin on her left shoulder. She immediately jumped and turned around, clashing with the crooked smile of her roommate.

"Looks like someone has a crush," he sang teasingly, wrapping an arm around Dani's neck.

"Jeez, Smythe! You scared the shit out of me," Dani scolded at him as she put an hand over her heart, trying to bring her beats under nine thousandth.

Sebastian just burst into a warm laugh, _the idiot_.

The brunette put the dirty palette on the table next to the canvas and threw a quick glance at the clock from the wall in front of her.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" She asked as Sebastian disappeared somewhere in the kitchen. Dani heard the refrigerator door open and close, but before she could guess what he was doing the artist saw her friend came back with a beer in his hands, with a smile of circumstance written all over his face.

"Huh, I got fired," he answered once seated against the back of the couch, causing the girl standing in front of him to frown deeply.

"You started yesterday!"

Sebastian just shrugged and muttered something against the mouth of the bottle, before lifting his head and repeated it clearly enough for Dani to hear.

"Whatever, looks like I was toxic for costumers or some other kind of bullshit. I mean, the hot nerd just spended his break drooling over me all the fucking time and _I _got fired up!" He muttered with a hint of insolence in his voice as Dani opened and closed her mouth a few times before smiling and shaking her head in surrender.

She grabbed the block notes on the couch and her blue pen, trying to picture in her mind the whole scene and starting sketching it.

Sebastian was openly gay, and he wasn't the type who made himself problems admitting it. Even Dani acted the same way, but for her - at least at first - it's been a little more difficult to accept the situation.

However, they had exceeded that precise moment of their lives _together_, feeling finally coherent with themselves and rarely finding some kind of awkwardness between the two of them.

Plus, Sebastian Smythe had never understood art in general, but her best friend's one was too special to pass unnoticed, and he would always been her secretly and greatest admirer.

Even though, they clearly were worlds apart but they knew each other from kindergarten and despite the constant squabbles they cared about the other more then everything else.

Sebastian was ironic and intelligent, but terribly lazy and disreputable. He just couldn't keep up a relationship or a job for more than a week.

Danielle, meanwhile, was sarcastic, witty and pungent, but she didn't put on spotlight as much as her friend.

She liked quiet places and above all staying in silence and staring at the people who moved around her hectic, pushing each other without even realizing it.

Yes, Danielle was an artist, but she was also and above all an observer.

"So, back to the painting on which you were happily drooling.. " Sebastian started with a smirk as he could just picture in his mind her best friend rolling her brown and bright eyes. "Who is she?"

"She's just a girl I bumped into yesterday," Dani replied, hoping that her friend's third grade would ended as soon as possible. She moved away from the canvas and throwed herself on the couch. Sebastian followed her and sat beside, wrapping her shoulders with one arm.

"With 'bumped' you mean 'fucked' or.. ?"

"I mean bumped, Bas," the artist emphasized laughing, before throwing a pillow in his direction.

"Ok, ok.." Sebastian laughed, raising his arms in defense. "So, what about her?" He asked, genuinely curious. It was long since he hadn't seen her best friend to paint with so much passion.

"She's.. I don't know, different."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Oh god.."

"Oh come on, I know it sounds silly, but it's true. She.. she just intrigues me." Dani argued, continuing to leave black marks on the block on her knees.

"Sexually speaking?"

Dani groaned loudly. "I really hate you sometimes."

"I'm just kidding. She's pretty interesting, I see," he replied pointing at the canvas. Dani followed his finger's trajectory and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I guess. Anyway, I barley know her, so.."

Sebastian nodded, leaning forward to see what her friend was doing as Dani chuckled and pushed him backwards.

"Wait, what about the red-headed chick who asked you out?" Sebastian rembered as the girl frowned, before realizing what he was speaking about.

"Oh, you mean Lacey.. We went out," Dani stated quickly.

"And?" He urged flaunting nonchalance.

Sebastian had never been the protective type in the interests of other people besides himself, but with Dani it was different. He costantly saw her as some kind of kitten who needed to be protected in his arms, 'cause even tought Dani had always been perfectly able to take care of herself, she was still too good for the world they were living in.

"And... nothing, I don't really like her. I won't date a girl who is able to speak only of shopping, clothes and nails," the brunette replied not really interested in the topic.

It was a strange situation; usually, Sebastian was the one to which you had to get the words out with tweezers, but that day, however, the roles were reversed.

"Why don't you go for the shallow for once?" He asked rhetorically.

The artist unstuck her eyes from her block for a moment, giving him a sarcastic smile. "Cause I'm not like you, Bas."

"Ouch, right in the heart." He sighed dramatically, standing up from the couch. "Did you wake on the wrong side of bed this morning?"

Dani smiled. "Sort of."

"Well, you know what? I'm bored, so I'll go for a walk. Do you want to come?"

"No, I think I'll stay here." She mumbled quietly, her gaze still glued on her precious block notes.

"Oh right, well have a good drool session." Her friend smirked, pointing to the canvas behind her.

"Bye Bas."

"Bye creep." He replied teasingly as Dani groaned.

"I'm not a creep."

"And I'd probably believe you if it wasn't for the hot Latina on your canvas." Sebastian scoffed.

"BYE SMYTHE," Dani exclaimed as she stood up and pushed her best friend out of the door.

[***]

That morning, Santana woke up earlier than usual, with a strange flickering at her stomach's height to keep her company.

She took a quick shower and changed into some comfortable clothes, but as soon as she entered in the kitchen she found Quinn already up, she was maneuvering between the cookers and as soon as she noticed her, she smiled. "Hey you!"

"Hey," she replied quietly, sitting on the edge of the table, slightly swinging her crossed legs. "Where's Noah?"

Quinn turned around, pressing her back against the refrigerator. "He's still asleep. Usually so are you at this time.. everything ok?"

"I didn't sleep much," Santana stated, rubbing her temples. The whole action was somewhat pointless, 'cause everytime she closed her eyes - trying to stop herself from thinking - Dani's smile was still there. It seemed like her face was printed on her closed eyelids.

"Huh, what the hell happened to you last night?" Quinn asked her as she stopped cooking and took a sit in front of her best friend.

"Why should something been happened to me?" Santana tried to divert the issue, even tough she knew that with Quinn it wouldn't be served to anything.

In fact, her as famous as dangerous eyebrow started to point at her tired face.

"I just.. _Imetsomeone,_" Santana took a deep breath after spitting it all out.

"You what?" Quinn asked, not understanding a single word.

"What what?"

"SANTANA!"

"Chill out! I just said that I met someone!"

Quinn blinked a few times. ".. You met someone?"

"Yeah."

There was a long moment of silence, before Quinn opened her mouth again. "Well, _HALLEFUCKINGLUJAH_!" She yelled histerically, throwing her arms in the air.

_Wait, what?_

Santana just stared at her, blinking furiously. "Wha-"

"What happened!?" A preoccupied tone filled their ears as both girls quickly lifted their gaze to meet the most hilarious scene in history; Noah Puckerman wearing nothing but his blue pair of boxer and a worried expression, with a baseball bat strongly under appeal.

"Noah, what the hell are you doing?" Quinn couldn't help but burst into a loud laugh, soon followed by Santana's.

"I don't know, I heard someone scream!" He exclaimed in defense.

Quinn laughed, this time less noisily. "Nah, Santana's just met someone," she explained.

"Finally!" He exclaimed, dropping the bat somewhere on the couch and high-fiving the blonde in front of him.

Santana just rolled her eyes, resting her palms on the table. "I seriously need to relocate."

"Oh shut up, you love us," Quinn spoke for both of them as Noah wrapped an arm around the latina's neck.

"So, is she hot?" He asked teasingly as the blonde slapped the back of his head.

And before Santana could even hit him, she figured out something.

She realized that she hadn't even gave Dani her number.

She didn't even know if she would ever see her again and she already allowed the girl to flood her mind.

_Well, fuck my life. _She exclaimed in her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **The feedback to first chapter really made me smile, thanks to everyone who started follow this story. *hugs*

Btw, I introduced Dani's character.. ok well, let's just say that I've given only a glimpse of her personality, but I hope it was satisfactory although we're only at the beginning of the story. The next chapters will certainly be longer. Returning to Dani, you only need to know that she will be a cloud of fluff in a sky of angst and that most likely she will be pretty impossible not to love, at least from my point of view.

Again, thanks to everyone who left a review to this.. _this_. You guys are the best.

_Love ya all._


	3. Falling

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Glee.. _duh_.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Why am I feeling so guilty? Why am I holding my breath?  
><em>_Worry about everyone but me,  
><em>_and I just keep losing myself.__"_

* * *

><p>III.<p>

Two weeks later, Santana had already tried every possible way to forget the girl she bumped into that night, only to find out that she just _couldn't_.

Somewhat, that girl climbed into her mind and simply never left.

Independently from how much she _wanted _to forget, she just found herself thinking about her even more.

"What does it mean you're not in the mood?" Brittany asked once detached her lips from Santana's neck.

"It means that I'm not in the mood for fucking you right now." The latina replied, trying to don't sound more bothered that she already was.

"I thought we had a deal," the blonde stated crossing her arms over her chest and looking at Santana who simply stood up from the couch and rolled her eyes.

"Brittany, can you just leave?" she asked politely even tough she knew that she was going to lost it anytime soon.

"What's wrong with you?" Brittany mumbled angrily, glaring at the brunette in front of her.

"Bye Brittany," Santana replied with an arrogant smile as she attempted to grab a beer from the fridge with one hand, waving at the dancer with the other.

"Whatever, call me when you're not on this emotional roller coster!"

"Then I think I'll never call you again, such a pity." The latina tought out loud as she found herself basically thrown on the couch.

"What was all that screaming and shouting about? Do I have to punch her face?" Quinn's words echoed in her ears as she sighed and turned her head to look at the blonde who was already staring at her.

Santana laughed loudly before resting her cold beer somewhere on the floor and looking at her best friend. "Fabray, I need you."

Quinn eyed her best friend carefully and nodded slowly. "Yes well, we've already tried that line once, so sorry but I think I'll pass," she joked, laughing at her own reply.

Rolling her eyes, Santana groaned and coverd her face with one arm. "Jesus Christ, why do you always have to remind me that?"

Quinn chuckled as she positioned herself beside Santana and let her best friend's legs lay on hers. "What's wrong with Brittany? And please don't add sexual details, I've just finished having my lunch."

"It's not about Brittany," Santana replied as the blonde frowned deeply.

Quinn let out a sigh of relief. "Then what's on your mind?"

"Promise you won't open your mouth before I'll finish," the latina said as Quinn nodded her head with a confused look on her face.

Then Santana took a deep breath and stated, "I'm an idiot."

Five second later, the blonde beside her burst out into a not-so-well-hidden laugh, while Santana just glared at her with a look that could have even exceed her famous eyebrow.

"Fabray, you bitch!" The latina punched her right in her left boob, causing the blonde to cover her mouth to try to contain her laugh. "You promised you wouldn't open that fucking mouth of yours!" She added laughing as well as Quinn just throw her hands in the air in defense.

"I'm so sorry, please continue," her friend said quickly, a sly smile still on her face.

"So, you already found out that a couple of weeks ago I met this girl who happens to be really.." _cute, adorable, funny, talented, sexy as hell?_ ".. interesting."

Quinn nodded her head, smiling brightly at her best friend who just rolled her eyes at her exciment.

"Well, I didn't give her my number so I don't know if I'll be able to actually see her again. But I don't really care, I mean, I'm awesome and all so.. whatever. Let's pretend this conversation never existed," Santana mumbled against the coldness of the pillow suddenly pressed against her face.

Quinn chuckled lightly and smiled at her friend. Let's just say that inside her mind she was literally screaming in happiness, 'cause seeing Santana's face this bright when she talked about someone wasn't something that happened so often lately. but she didn't externalized anything. She just knew that Santana wouldn't never admitted that, even tough she was her best friend since a lifetime.

"Are you sure you actually don't know a thing about where she lives or something? Didn't she said anything about that?" the blonde asked, hoping for a negative answer.

Sadly, Santana shook her head. "Not really, I mean, she just left me her f- _wait_," the brunette quickly got up from the couch and ran in her bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Quinn yelled loud enough for the latina to hear.

"She left me this," Santana said once she came back from her bedroom as she extended the folder to her friend.

"Huh, let me see," Quinn mumbled interested as she opened the black folder only to meet Dani's stunning drawings. "Woah, the girl clearly has some real talent," she gasped.

"Yeah, she has," Santana smiled at her friend's reply.

"Wait, she left you her folder?" Quinn asked frowning as Santana simply nodded her head.

"Hell yeah, I got this," the blonde said confidently, hoping to find what she was looking for.

"What?"

"I'm good with documents, you're good bothering people. It's nature, deal with it."

"Damn, Fabray, you're so weird," Santana replied, staring at her best friend's frenetic moves.

Quinn didn't even bother to consider the latina's words as she continued browsing trough the folder's papers. "Ah!" She smiled once she reached the wording at the bottom of the folder. "That's an address."

"No, I'm kidding blondie, I just realized that I love you," Santana stated as she quickly sat up straight.

"Obviously." Quinn replied half-joking, reaching out for her laptop on the glass coffee table.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked, observing her friend typing frenetically the keyboards words.

"Searching," the blonde answered simply as Santana blinked a few times. "Do you work for FBI or something when you're not at home?"

"I'll let you deal with that question," the blonde mumbled, too focused on her laptop's desktop to actually answer Santana's question.

"Wait, wait, wait," Quinn frowned as she realized something. "That's not her adress."

"What?" Santana glared angrily at her.

Quinn sighed. "Sixth Avenue, so basically.. _Tisch School of the Arts_. That's NYU," she explained. "Did she ever mention University?"

Santana nodded, remembering Dani talk about art courses and stuff. "Yeah. I think she follows an art course there."

"Then here you are, you know where she studies." Quinn smiled. "It's up to you now."

Santana drove for about twenty minutes, soon finding herself in the middle of her destination.

She didn't know when Dani would've finish her course, so she just leaned against the hood of her car and waited while the horde of the New York evening careless walked in front of her.

She had to admit that the thought of reverse and come back home was really inviting, at least until she heard a male voice calling her. "Hey, I know you!"

Santana frowned and turned around, meeting a tall and smiley guy who was staring directly at her. He had brown hair and blue eyes and seemed pretty confused as his gaze inspected every inch of Santana's face.

"Excuse me?" she asked, confused as well. She surely didn't know him.

"Yes, I know you.. I just don't know how." He replied scratching the top of his head like he was trying to remember.

Santana opened her mouth to speak as suddenly the guy's confused gaze turned into a surprised one. "Oh shit, you're.. no. Are you Dani's friend?"

The latina frowned caught off-guard, ignoring the somersault of her heart at the sound of that name.

Who the hell was that guy?

"I.. wait, who are you?"

The guy smirked and leaned against the hood of his car. "I'm Sebastian - and you didn't answer my question," he added even tough he already understood who she was.

"I'm Santana and.. yes, I'm her friend. Sort of. I bumped into her and ruined her drawings," the latina quickly explained while Sebastian just nodded.

"Sure you are, Dani told me a lot about you."

"Really?"

Sebastian laughed loudly, fighting the _"if you only knew" _that was about to slip out of his lips. "Oh yes, she did. But what are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for her, I guess." Santana found herself saying, and in that moment she finally realized what she was actually doing.

"Why?" Sebastian urged her.

"I.. really don't know," Santana replied honestly.

After all, she normally showed up at that building like she was her girlfriend or something, without even thinking about what to say to Dani once found her.

Sebastian, meanwhile, just smiled and nodded his head, opening his car's door. "You know what? I think I'll just go, so you can walk her home and stuff. How's that sounds?" he asked rethorically, resting his arm on the top of the car's door.

"You don't even know me," the brunette stated frowning as the guy just shrugged.

"I know Dani, and she says you're cool and I believe her. Plus, I'm starving and Dani's usually the last to quit," he informed her with the same smirk before getting in his car. "Bye Santana."

"Bye," she found herself saying to now no one, since he was already gone.

The latina looked at her phone that was marking six pm. She was considering the option of turning and leaving - and she was actually going to do that, but quickly stopped when the University's doorway suddenly opened to reveal _her_.

Her brunette hair that fell perfectly down her left shoulder, arm in arm with her sketchbook.

Her gaze glued on her phone.

Those hands that Santana would recognize everywhere.

And her vanilla scent that haunted her mind for weeks now a few feet away from her.

"Surprise," the latina said as the girl who was passing her by stopped in her tracks and lifted her gaze to meet Santana's, surprise written all over her face.

"No way," Dani said breathlessly after a few seconds, smiling brightly at the brunette in front of her who instantly smiled back.

_Oh yes way._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Hello there! Quick and incredibly short update, buh me. Anyway, I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying this story so far!  
>Double thanks to everyone who reads, follows, prefers and especially leave a review. It means the world to me, so thank you.<br>You guys always made my day. *hugs*


	4. Explosions

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Glee.. _duh_.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_You wasted all that sweetness to run and hide,_  
><em>I wonder why,<em>  
><em>I remind you of the days you poured your heart into,<em>  
><em>but you never tried.<em>_"_

* * *

><p><strong>IV.<strong>

"What's that face for?" Santana asked after a few seconds of silence from the other girl.

Certanly, that wasn't the reaction she was hoped to get.

"I just.. thought that I'd never be able to see you again."

Or maybe it was.

"Is that supposed to be a negative thing, Danielle?" The latina joked, causing Dani to curl her nose in an adorable contradictory grimace.

"Not really, I kinda missed your grumpy ass."

"Haters gonna hate, sweetheart." Santana smiled sarcastically until she felt her phone buzz against her tight and Brittany's name apparead on the display.

Brittany.

Again.

_God help me. _Santana tought as she quickly refused the call and put back her phone in her black jeans' pocket.

"Everything ok?" Dani's voice called her, making her smile.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah, everything's fine," she drop it, unable to find the right words to express her cosmic frustration regarding the matter.

Dani seemed to notice, so she nodded and smiled friendly, quickly changing the subject. "So what now? Do you have any plans?"

"I just thought that I could take you home," Santana shrugged, realizing how weird it sounded once she was saying it out loud.

"But you don't know where I live," Dani challenged.

"But I will."

"Oh my gosh, stop, you're making me blush," Dani exclaimed in a pretty hilarious way, causing a small chuckle to escape from Santana's lips.

"Seriously, I'm not gonna leave you alone at this time in the night," the latina replied seriously.

"People's having dinner at this hour." Dani stated as Santana groaned.

"Whatever, you're coming with me," the taller girl stated, nodding her head in the direction of her car.

"Are you always this sassy?"

"Ask my roommates.."

A few seconds later, Dani decided to just bite the bullet and go for it, because that's how she was. When her head told her to trust someone she just listened and went for it. It could have been considered a positive thing, if it wasn't for the delousions that could eventually came after.

This unconditional attraction towards anyone who can inspire in her this strange charm usually brought her to a pretty highly delusional arrival station.

Once Santana unlocked her car, Dani leaned back against the seat and both of them remained silent for few seconds; she looked out the window, Santana drove carefully.

"The princess just want me to take her home or what?" Santana asked suddenly, capturing a glimpse of a smile from Dani's lips.

"The princess could eat the prince, the castle and even the white horse right now."

"I hope the princess would say that, I'm starving,"

"Good to-" Dani stopped mid-sentence, hearing a familiar tune filling the car, soon recognized as My Blood by Ellie Goulding[*].

"Shoooot, that's my song!" She stated happily, closing her eyes and starting sing along the lyrics.

_"Alarms will ring for eternity_

_the waves will break every chain on me_

_my bones will bleach_

_my flesh will flee_

_so help my lifeless frame to breathe"_

Santana arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything. She just smiled and amazed smilee and let Dani's incredible voice stroke her eardrums.

_"And God knows I'm not dying but I bleed now_

_And God knows it's the only way to heal now"_

Dani was still singing as she opened an eye and poked Santana's side, who just smiled and shook her head, surrending as soon as a pout formed on Dani's lips.

The latina sighed and shook her head before singning along with Dani, who opened her eyes wide as tennis balls and smiled even bigger.

_"With all the blood I lost with you_

_it drowns the love I thought I knew"_

"Soooo.. you like Ellie Goulding?"

"I love her."

"And you sing beautifully, what a day full of surprises!" Dani laughed, dragging with her even the brunette beside her.

"What?" Santana asked as she noticed Dani tensed and stopped laughing.

"It's the very firs time I hear you laugh," the artist realized, a wide smile capturing her lips.

"And?"

_And it's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard, but details. _"It's a yes from me."

"What an honor," Santana laughed again, causing another smile to spread on Dani's lips.

"I know right," Dani smiled, "_my milkshake brings all the laughs to the yard,_" she desperately tried to sound serious while she said that but she just eneded up laughing along with Santana, who had to cover her mouth with her left hand to stop her feedback at Dani's bullshit.

"You're such a dork, Harper." The latina shook her head as Dani just scoffed, faking offence.

"Shut up, I'm funny and fab. Cry me a river."

A few minutes later, Dani said Santana to stop somewhere along Liberty Avenue to grab something to eat, bursting into _Lightouse_, since Dani remembered her friend Rachel was now working there.

As soon as they step into the diner they realized how actually full it was.

"Hey Dan!" A voice of a short and smiley brunette caused several heads to spin, but mostly catching the girls' attention.

"Hey Rach," Dani smiled sweetly, quickly wrapping her friend in a tight hug. "Full day?"

"Yeah, but there's always a free spot for my Andy Warhol," Rachel winked as a sly smirk apparead on her lips as soon as she noticed Santana standind beside her friend.

"And you are?"

"Santana," the latina said meeting Rachel's hand halfway as the waitress face instantly lighted up.

"Waaaaait, stop right there, are you the girl Sebastian talked me about?" She asked as Dani groaned loudly.

"Rachel, what I always say to you?" Dani smiled with her face between her hands.

"I know, I know.. never fully trust a Smythe's words," the waitress laughed, stopping as soon as she heard a voice calling her name. "But if she is, good job Dan," the brunette whispered at her friend, but loud enough for Santana to hear - and blush.

"I have to go, the new girl is driving me crazy.." Rachel groaned desperately pressing her fingernails into her temples. She took a deep breath and sighed, waving at the two.

"Bye, Santana! It was nice to meet you!" She remarked after brought them at their table and run in the direction of a group of teenagers who just entered the diner.

"Do I have to worry?" Santana asked once they took their places at the table.

Dani frowned. "About Sebastian?"

"Yeah.. what if she tought I'm some kind of stalker or something?"

"What?" Dani burst out into laughing as Santana just smiled at the sign.

"Hey, I'm serious! I mean.. he saw me standing outside the University and I just met you like two weeks ago.."

But before Dani could even reply, Santana opened her eyes wide in shock. "Geez.." The latina mumbled glancing at something or most probably someone behind the artist. "Holy shit. Dani, I'm really sorry."

At that, the girl assumed a questioning look, but before she could open her mouth to ask Santana for what she was sorry a tall and tonic blonde waitress peeped at their table, gaze glued on Santana's face aleady buried in her hands.

"Really?" Brittany's voice spoke high and pitched, causing Dani to frown deeply.

Santana lifted her face from her hands, eyes still closed and craving of discuss equal to thanks but no thanks. "Britta-"

"You're avoiding me just because you found someone else to fuck?" the blonde gritted her teeth, sounding pretty upset.

"Hey, hey, hey," Dani raised her hands, stopping Brittany in her tracks. "Shouldn't we talk about this properly?" The artist asked rethorically, continuing when she saw Brittany's face lightly returning to a soft shade of pink.

"I'm Dani, Santana's _friend_ and it's very nice to meet you.. Brittany." She finished with a genuine, friendly, smile as soon as she read the girl's name target.

"I.. you're not together?" Brittany asked, her nerves relaxing a little bit.

"Nope, but even if we were we would be always customers, and I highly suggest you to treat them better," Dani stated and Santana couldn't really help but stare at the beauty she had in front of her.

Brittany, insted, took their ordinations and didn't reply.

"I think you're my new favorite person after Hayley Williams," Santana mumbled, her gaze still chasing Brittany until she disappeared from her visual.

"And I think I'm flattered," Dani replied, slightly flipping her hair to the side.

"Ok, so, in the car you said that you like Ellie Goulding.. and you just mentioned the love of my life, so you can be my friend and all," Dani started as Santana couldn't help but laugh at that, "but seriously, I want to know Santana Lopez's music taste."

"Let's see.." Santana closed an eye, resting her chin on her folded hands. "Well, I love Florence."

At her reply, Dani opened her eyes wide in shock. "You.. you mean _Florence Welch_?"

_Duh. Of course she mean Florence Welch, how many Florence who sing do you know? _Dani thought in her mind, but she was too busy screaming internally to ask intelligent questions, at the moment.

"Obviously," Santana replied without thinking twice.

"That's cool!" Dani really couldn't help her smile, since that from her point of view, Florence Welch has simply one of the best voices in the music's world. "Favorite song?"

"That's a mean question.." Santana pouted, thinking about it, "most probably _Heartlines_," she replied at the end, receving a thumbs up from the girl in front of her.

"Mine is _Hardest of Hearts_."

"Hell yeah!" Santana exclaimed, smiling knowingly. "Your turn," she challenged as she waited for Dani to reply.

"I'm pretty old school, you know.. _AC/DC, Ramones, Guns N' Roses_.."

Then Santana's mouth opened in a shocked 'O' that made Dani's lips to curve into a sly smile. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope."

"Then I guess my trust in human's race is a bit less fake," Santana replied still surprised, soon followed by Dani's laugh.

During the wait, Dani reached inside her bag for a piece of paper and a pen as Santana just stared at her smile while she was writing, forcing herself to shut her mouth.

Finally, Brittany came back with their ordinations. "Enjoy your food," she said with an obvious fake smile.

"Too kind," Dani replied, causing Santana to bit her lower lip to fight the laugh that was threating to escape her lips.

It was nice chatting and laughing with someone so funny and charming as Dani, she was seriously one of those persons with whom you could talk about everything.

And they was so occupied getting lost embracing each other's company that they didn't even notice Brittany's fuming gaze glued on them all the time.

After dinner, they walked through New York City's full of lights streets, talking about Dani's day at University and Santana's desperate search for a job until they reached Dani's apartment.

_Mr. Brightside_ by _The Killers_ audible even from outside, sign that Sebastian was at home and that the next day Dani would have to contend with the neighbors.

But Sebastian's point of view said that music must be listening loud and clear or not listening at all.

"So I guess this is a goodbye?" Santana's voice caused Dani to turn around, finding herself facing the latina's sly smile.

"Well, you guess wrong," Dani stated reaching for a piece of paper that was laying on the bottom of her bag.

"So it won't take another two weeks before we can meet again?" The latina smiled teasingly and raised an eyebrow, waiting for Dani's reply that happened to turn out in a slight and adorable chuckle.

Suddenly, Brandon Flowers' voice stopped singing, leaving _Creep_ by _Radiohead_ to fill the silence of the moment and Dani couldn't help the pliable smile who quickly crossed her lips.

_That sneaky little bitch of her roommate._

"It depends, you have commitments for Saturday?"

Santana cocked her head to the side, that cheeky smirk never leaving her face. "What if I don't?"

"Then I guess I'll see you on Saturday," Dani , smiling that breathtaking smile that was able to made her heart jump every single time.

"Deal," she agreed, causing the artist to laugh satisfied. "Bye Danielle."

"Bye stranger," Dani replied, leaning forward to place a quick but soft kiss on the brunette's cheek and sliding the piece of paper in Santana's jacket pocket meanwhile.

Santana just stood there for a little more, even when Dani's shadow was no longer visible. Her cheek still burning at that simple contact.

She just stood there with a smirk planted on her lips, still tipsy because of Dani's scent that was embracing her another time.

She reached for the piece of paper that Dani left in her pocket and smiled at the view; the wording _"so next time you won't turn half New York just to see my unbelivably perfect face, stalker :)"_ was followed by Dani's number.

And behind that wall stood an equally irrecoverable Dani, who just let her back collide against the closed doorway with a smile crossing her lips. _Radiohead _in her ears, but Santana in her mind.

"_But I'm a creeeeep, a weirdo.._" Sebastian teasingly singing echoed in her ears as she realized that he was just passing by to reach the kitchen.

But she honestly did't care a damn, _maybe she was a creep but that girl was doubtless a work of art._

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: [*] aka life. Seriously guys, if you don't know this song go search it on youtube 'cause I swear, it's worth it.

*BANG BANG INTO MY FEEEEEELS*

Writing about this two is always a joy/pain/_godhelpmylostsoul_. I mean, in my mind these two are married and mothers of six childrens but then I realize what Ryan Murphy done to them in the show, so my life suddenly turns into this big bubble of denial that makes me want to roll into fetal position and sing Lana Del Rey for the rest of my days. Like, seriously, lately I'm in this _*I got that slight Dantana, slight Dantana sadness.. Da-Da-Dantana, slight Dantana sadness..* _mood and it hurts_. *_cries_*_

But seriously, I really hope you guys are enjoying this story so far.

_See ya, my fresh strawberries!_ (whoever understood this is my new bff)

Ps. It will probably sound stupid but reading some feedback from you guys really makes my day, awa. _*videogames plays in background*_


End file.
